Student Badge
Description You have learned the history of the Citizen Crime Fighting Act. Associated History Monuments Location Table Monument 1 . Click image for larger version.]] Inscription In 1937, this park was host to many a candlelight vigil in support of Maiden Justice, who was facing down a civil suit brought by some thugs she had apprehended, who claimed her actions were illegal. Citizens from around the city would gather here in support of the proposed Citizen Crime Fighting Act. The candles symbolized the heroes of the city, those bright lights who beat away the darkness. Location This plaque is in Atlas Park. It is wall mounted, facing west, in the park 111 yards south of the Hyperion Way map marker. If it is not on the wall, check the park nearby for a pedestal. Its coordinates are . Monument 2 . Click image for larger version.]] Inscription On January 6th, 1937, Maiden Justice of the Freedom Phalanx arrested a group of violent thugs at this location. Although Maiden Justice was able to prevent the thugs from torching the building, the perpetrators were released by policed on the grounds that the arrest had not been legally sanctioned. The public outcry was immediate. Politicians put their heads together and the Citizen Crime Fighting Act was born. Location This plaque is Atlas Park. It is 178 yards north east of the Downside map marker, on a grassy patch on the north east corner of a building. Check the northern side of the building if it is not here. Its coordinates are Monument 3 . Click image for larger version.]] Inscription In June 1937, City Councilman Kyle Legretsky held a press conference here to pledge his support for Maiden Justice and the Citizen Crime Fighting Act. He said, 'The heroes of this town are not the enemies of the people. They are our friends, our fathers, and our wives. They have earned our trust time and time again; it is only fitting that this trust be echoed in our laws.' Location This plaque is in Galaxy City. Its coordinates are . It is located 80 yards east of the Gemini Park neighborhood marker. Monument 4 . Click image for larger version.]] Inscription On this spot, the first legally sanctioned hero arrest took place, on Sept. 12, 1937. Just two days after the passage of the Citizen Crime Fighting Act, the Freedom Phalanx's Dark Watcher apprehended a cult of demon worshippers in this glade, preventing the sacrifice of an innocent citizen. Location This plaque is in Perez Park. Its coordinates are . It is 353 yards north-northwest of the Atlas Park entrance. Monument 5 . Click image for larger version.]] Inscription On the southern shore of Everett Lake, supporters of the Citizen Crime Fighting Act gathered to celebrate its passage in September 1937. Maiden Justice thanked the people for their support, saying, 'The Freedom Phalanx has always known that it was our responsibility to protect htis city from evil-doers. but it is also something else: it is also a privilege.' Location This plaque is in Perez Park. Its coordinates are . It is 112 yards northwest of the Skyway City entrance. See Also * CoH History Badges * Badges External Links Category:CoH History Badges